gems_will_lead_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Triphane (ACiAR)
Triphane is the technical genius of the Gem 16. Appearance Triphane is a medium-tall, slender-yet-sturdy, yellow-green skinned Gem with stringy chartreuse hair, transitioning to lime-green at the ends, styled in a pompadour and mullet. His eyebrows are short and thick, with a similarly styled moustache. He has an oval-shaped head with high cheekbones and a small but strong cleft chin. His large eyes have light lime green irises and dark green pupils, giving the appearance of clouded lenses; these pupils sparkle with "computerized" activity as he uses his powers. His gemstone is between his eyebrows, remaining fused to "bone" even as his brows move. Sometimes, the gemstone appears to come "loose" as he expresses sadness or fright, but only because it moves out of the way of hyperexpressive brows. His calves and feet are oversized and trunklike, not only giving him a sturdy frame for fighting, but also holds much of his flying power, as if holding jet engines; they likewise feel heavy when compared to the rest of his body. His other limbs are smaller, more gangly, but no less strong in lean muscle and dense "bones". His outfit is usually revealing, with bare midriff, exposed shoulders, and short trousers. Personality A defect at birth combined with gradual wear over the years has left his mind warped and unpredictable, randomly losing and gaining memories and skills at any time. He has low self-esteem due to his untrustworthy intellectual capabilities, yet also has a highly-inflated sense of his own worth due to his intelligence, and will go out of his way to preserve himself, even if it puts those around him in danger. Triphane's moral compass, fueled by his troubled history on Bios-Krystallos, compels him to help all rebels on Earth, even those not aligned to the Gem 16. He has formed ties with the Dazzling Gems, sometimes aiding them with their Gem Tech retrieval missions, even though his leader, Rhodolite, would rather open it to human use. He's even open to allowing the Sparkling Gems to use his Warp Pads to travel across space. History See the original biography. Abilities Triphane possesses standard Gem abilities, including super strength and durability, shapeshifting, agelessness, regeneration, fusion, and bubbling. Fusions Two-member *Triphane fuses with Rhodolite to form Bronzite *Triphane fuses with Almandine to form Enstatite *Triphane fuses with Blue Garnet to form Augite *Triphane fuses with Bloodstone to form Cuprosklodowskite *Triphane fuses with Grossular to form Viridine Three-member *Triphane fuses with Blue Garnet and Bloodstone to form Sonora Sunset Four-member *Triphane fuses with Rhodolite, Almandine, and Blue Garnet to form Ulexite Skillset *'Geometric light constructs:' Triphane can project light constructs of simple solids, including cubes, cylinders, spheres, cones, and various polyhedra. These shapes can come in nearly any size or color (though yellow-green is default), and either float in space (likely geostationary) or simulate physical properties such as mass and density. **'Construct assembly:' He can combine these solids into simple sculptures, such as blades, stairs, and toys. The edges and vertices of these solids have infinite sharpness and durability, making them useful as weapons, but not so much as general use items for organic or otherwise soft-fleshed creatures. *'Flight:' due to force-fusing with Gem shards from Gems in the Forsterite series, he permanently acquired the power of flight from them, even after expunging their shards into a cluster-beast. His flight is physics-based, using simulated jet propulsion to propel him through the air, though his abilities to hover mid-air, fly in airless space, and guide his flight without wings or rudders seem metaphysical in nature. His "fuel" for flight depends upon his own energies, as well as his concentration and mood; a "heavy heart" will not fly. *'Computerized belt buckle:' Triphane's belt buckle can project words and pictures at a low resolution with only on and off pixels. This information comes direct from his memory, and though he holds encyclopedic knowledge on a variety of topics, his mental problems can corrupt the projection and otherwise turn up missing or incomplete entries. *'Remote hacking:' Triphane's affinity towards technology allows him to manipulate data from nearly any source, whether it be ancient Gem tech or the earliest tape-driven computers of human history. He can manipulate this data using self-projected hologram screens, and also copy information off these computers into his own memory. Due to the intimacy of his work, however, any corruption in the data he will take on personally until his own sectors defragment. Category:The Gem 16 Category:Gems Category:Spodumene Category:ACiAR Characters Category:Green